Intoxicating
by fallenshadows95
Summary: Bonnie keeps using Damon's things, leaving her scent behind. It's driving Damon crazy. But for what reason? "It's not cute! It's annoying! Everything I have smells of her! Her little flowery scent is all I breathed last night!"


**Hello! I know it's been a long time since I've posted a one-shot, but I've just been busy and had some writers block on the end of this story. But it's here now, so I hope you all like it. *fingers crossed* Like always, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thanks, in advance, for reading!**

Damon was away. He was hunting far off, not wanting to make the town suspicious of anything. His bed should have been cold, but a little red head had been keeping it warm while he was gone.

Bonnie smiled contently as she snuggled deep into the black silk sheets of Damon's bed. The older Salvatore's musky scent was intoxicating as it wrapped around her. The only thing that could possibly make the experience better was if Damon's strong arms were holding her close.

Damon came through the window, creating a whoosh of wind as his boots hit the hard wood floor. The smell of her flooded his nostrils instantly. It was so strong and sweet, she had to be close. But why was she in his room?

Looking around the pitch black room with his superior night vision, he saw something move from the corner of his eye. Quickly swinging his head to the side, he saw a little lump beneath his bed sheets. Narrowing his eyes, Damon moved slowly toward it until he saw soft curls of red peeking out from the top of the covers. Sighing, he relaxed his predatory stance and continued on towards the little bundle. Gripping the top of the sheets, Damon yanked them down, awaking Bonnie with a start.

Bonnie gasped at the abruptness of the cool night air hitting her skin and curled up into a ball, bracing for the attack of whatever or whoever had intruded her sleep.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Damon asked, more bewildered than angry.

At his voice, Bonnie's entire body flushed pink with embarrassment. What was he doing home this early?! Slowly, Bonnie lifted her head from her curled in posture & peeked up at the black silhouette of Damon.

"Bonnie, did you hear me?! _Why_ are you sleeping here?!" Damon pressed, getting angrier.

Sensing his anger, Bonnie sat straight up, her feet hanging over the edge of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...it was more comfortable than mine." She explained, only half lying. It wasn't the reason she had been sleeping there the past 4 nights, but the statement was true.

"Well I'm home now, so get out." Damon ordered, pointing to his right at the door.

Bonnie scrambled out of the bed, trying to smooth her clothes and hair as she went. She was much too aware of how well Damon was able to see in the dark. Hardly able to make out the faint shadowy figures in the room, Bonnie ran straight into a dresser. The dresser rattled, and then something glass smashed to the floor, breaking in small bits. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, silently cursing her impaired sight. Although, she was glad she couldn't see Damon's face right now. She was sure it was furious.

Damon watched as the small vile of his favorite cologne shattered in the floor. With a long huff, he let his eyes fall closed as he tried to keep himself calm. His hands balled into fists at his sides.

Taking in a steadying breath, Damon said, "_Left_, Bonnie. The door is to your left."

Bonnie blushed an even darker shade of pink. She really hoped he couldn't tell. She also prayed that whatever she broke hadn't been too valuable...or too expensive. But she wouldn't ask about it now; all she wanted to do was get out of this mortifying situation. Clambering towards the door, she finally found the knob and flew out of the room in seconds.

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his silky waves and began discarding his clothes. Once he had changed into his pajama bottoms he slipped into his used bed and pulled the covers up around him. The scent of the little redhead overtook him; it was all he was breathing.

As the minutes ticked by he found himself cuddling into the spot she had laid. He could still feel the warmth that remained there. The sweet, flowery scent that was Bonnie had saturated his pillow. Propping himself up, Damon swiftly flipped the pillow around before plopping his head back down onto it. The smell of her was still stronger than he wanted. Rolling over onto his back, he sighed.

"Damn it." He muttered.

His precise sense of smell would be picking up on her scent for weeks! Not only his bed, but his _entire room_ smelled of her! Next time he left he would be sure to lock the door.

Bonnie flopped down onto her bed after rushing back into her room. She buried her face in her hands, completely embarrassed. She should never have even started sleeping in his bed to begin with! How would she face him tomorrow?! It would be so awkward and weird! He would probably have told everyone by then & they would all be making fun. Bonnie groaned as the endless possibilities raced through her mind. She let herself fall to her side; the bed springs squeaked as they bounced slightly. Sleep slipped over her shortly, erasing the mortification until morning.

Thin rays of sun shined through the tiny slits the curtains on the windows left open. Damon moaned at the intruding light. Peeking one eye open, he looked at the alarm clock on his desk only to see the red numbers reading 10 am. He groaned. In _no_ manner was he ready to get up & start the day. He had hardly gotten any sleep. Torturous dreams of his little bed invader had consumed his thoughts last night. A few of the sexier dreams he had woken up moaning her name so softly. Her scent had proven toxic to his system.

Suddenly, a faint musky scent broke through the heavy fog of her perfume.

Damon sniffed, closing in on the smell, and then he remembered.

In a flash, Damon was out of bed and bending down over his shattered vile of cologne. Running into his bathroom and grabbing a towel, he mopped up the little puddle of liquid and picked up the broken glass. Well...he would have to make another trip there soon. That cologne had been bought especially from France a couple months ago.

Shaking his head, Damon walked into his spacious bathroom, stripped of his bottoms, and stepped into his glass shower.

After drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist, Damon walked back into his room to gather his clothes. Pulling a drawer open to grab a black t-shirt, he realized there were only two in there. He knew for a fact he had three. Sifting through all the drawers of his dresser in search of the missing black t-shirt, Damon's hot headed nature kicked in and he began _throwing_ garments of clothing all over the floor as he angrily searched for his shirt.

Bonnie sat on her bed after having breakfast, holding a neatly folded black shirt in her hands. It was a miracle Damon hadn't noticed her wearing it last night. She didn't know why she had decided to wear one of his shirts. She had never worn a guy's shirt before, but the temptation had been too much for her to bear.

Bonnie sighed; she _definitely_ hadn't thought that one through. Now she had to return it!

With a deep breath, Bonnie stood brave and marched herself down to Damon's room before she could talk herself out of it.

As she got up to the door, she could hear Damon frantically rummaging through something.

Her eyebrows pulling together in confusion, Bonnie gently knocked on the door.

The room behind the door fell silent. In the next second, Damon flung the door wide open, startling Bonnie.

"What do you want?!" Damon asked in a demanding tone, wanting to get back to his search.

Bonnie's big brown eyes widen at the sight of him. His muscled chest bare and big. His broad shoulders leading down to bulging biceps. Bonnie's eyes trailed lower only to see a perfect six pack of toned abs. Her gaze landed at the sultry V that lined his hips & suddenly her legs felt like jelly. Bonnie blushed at the thought of what the V lead to. Something the towel around his hips was barely covering.

Now she had completely forgotten what she even came here for! Nor could she form a coherent sentence.

"U-Uhmmm..." She mumbled.

Damon's gaze fell to her hands, where she held something black. Then it hit him.

Quickly snatching the shirt from her hands, he held it up in front of her.

"Why do you have my shirt?" He questioned.

The question snapped Bonnie back into rational thoughts but she still didn't know how to answer.

"I-I um, I just-"

Damon huffed, trying to suppress his anger, "Bonnie, answer the question."

"I-I just, I've never worn a guy's clothes before, a-and I wanted to see what it was like. I'm sorry." She apologized, looking at the floor as she ran a hand up and down her arm nervously.

Damon relaxed slightly as he looked down at the jittery girl before him.

"Just keep it!" He gave in, throwing the shirt back at her.

Bonnie caught it in clumsy hands, holding it close to her chest.

Damon wondered for a moment how he had missed the sight of her clad in his shirt last night. How adorably irresistible she must have looked.

He shook his head and then closed the door without saying a word.

Bonnie, although feeling like a scolded child, gave a small smile at the outcome of the situation. She had gotten to keep the wonderful smelling shirt.

Lifting the dark cotton to her nose, she sniffed it lightly, his smell wasn't as strong on it anymore, but it was still there. Just the simple fact that it had been on his body too many times to count was enough to make her giddy inside.

That evening, Damon had run out to the store after Elena and Meredith had _begged_ him to get them some ice cream. Bonnie was sitting outside watching the setting sun as the sky turned orange. A light breeze blew, chilling the group hanging out in the backyard of the Salvatore house. Bonnie shivered, rubbing her hands over her bare arms. Only clad in a short sleeve shirt & a pair of skinny jeans, she was beginning to get cold. The rest in the group had been smart to bring jackets out with them. Bonnie would have gotten a jacket but she really didn't want to walk _all _the way back through that _huge_ house just to get her jacket from her room. She would just tough it out.

A few minutes later, Meredith, who had a bright smile of laughter formed on her lips, turned to look at Bonnie only to see her shaking. The smile disappeared from Meredith's face as she took in the red head's cold appearance.

Without asking, Meredith stood from the circle the group had created around the patio table and walked to Damon's empty chair. Picking up the leather jacket Damon had left there, Meredith walked up behind Bonnie and draped the jacket over her slim shoulders. Bonnie tensed, knowing Damon wouldn't approve.

"Meredith, I don't think I should-"

"Oh, relax! He's not even here! And even if he was, I very much doubt that he would just sit there and let you freeze." Meredith cut her off, leaning back into the padded chair.

"Maybe not. But he would probably have just gotten me _my_ jacket!"

"I'm sure Damon will be just fine with you wearing his jacket." Meredith calmed her, placing a comforting hand over the worried red head's.

Sighing, Bonnie tried to let it go as she relaxed back into her chair and tugged Damon's jacket tight around her small frame. As the minutes passed, Bonnie began to lose herself in the heady scent of him consuming her all over again. A little part of her brain wouldn't stop nagging at her that this wouldn't be ok with Damon. Meredith had made a valid argument but after his bed and his shirt...she was _sure_ this wouldn't go over well. But she just couldn't bring herself to remove the musky jacket from around her. Luckily, no one had noticed her taking a whiff of it every now and then. Elena, Meredith, Matt, and Stefan were all too busy talking and laughing together.

With an irritated puff of his breath, Damon marched hastily through the boarding house & outside to the backyard where everyone was gathered. The plastic grocery bag rustled in his hand as the heavy tub of ice cream made it swing back and forth.

Stepping outside onto the spacious back patio, Damon halted as soon as he looked over at the gang sitting at the table. His eyes seemed to zone in on his jacket that wrapped around none other than Bonnie McCullough.

He froze, the anger boiling within him.

Stefan, seeing his brother frozen at the door, excused himself from the table and walked over to meet Damon.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you just standing here?" He asked.

Damon's eyes finally broke away from Bonnie's back and looked up to the younger Salvatore in front of him.

"Why is Bonnie wearing my jacket?!" He yelled through a whisper.

Stefan glanced over his shoulder at Bonnie then turned back to his fuming brother.

"Bonnie was cold so Meredith let her wear it. Calm down." He explained, patting Damon once on the arm.

Damon scoffed as he ran his free hand through his hair, "Unbelievable!" He muttered.

Stefan's expression became confused, "Is there a problem with her wearing your jacket?"

Damon sighed, beyond annoyed, as he rubbed at the outer edge of his tightly shut eyes with the pad of his middle finger and thumb, "Yeah. You know what, Stefan, there is! First it's my bed, then it's my shirt, and now it's my jacket! What else of mine can she steal and infect with her little girly smell?!"

Damon gave a short whine that sounded like a crazed laugh as he looked back over at the small girl snuggled into his jacket.

With a longingly tormented face, Damon flung his hand out towards Bonnie, gesturing to her, "What's left?!"

Stefan, enjoying watching his brother whine, couldn't keep the smile from his lips. A small laugh escaping his mouth, Stefan put a hand out, motioning for his brother to quiet his complaining.

"Wait, wait...your bed? Your shirt? What happened there?" He questioned, still not able to keep the amused smile from his face.

"While I was out...the little _thing_ had been sleeping in my bed, wearing _my shirt,_ nonetheless!" Damon ranted, pulling at his shirt for emphasis.

Stefan couldn't stop it, he burst out laughing, throwing his head back in the process. Damon simply remained there, serious and angry. When Stefan hadn't stopped laughing after a few seconds more, Damon roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt & got in his face.

"This is no laughing matter, brother!" He spat.

Stefan's laughter died down, but the smile still remained intact.

"Come on, Damon. She likes you! It's cute!" Stefan said, trying to get his brother to lighten up.

Damon let go of Stefan, pushing him back with a snarl.

"It's not cute! It's annoying! Everything I have smells of her! Her little flowery scent is all I breathed last night!" Damon retorted, trying to get Stefan to understand his frustration.

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest casually as he leaned against a brick pillar.

He shrugged, "So your stuff smells of flowers for a little bit. It'll ware off."

"No! Stefan...that's not-" Damon stumbled over his words, cutting himself off with a frustrated groan.

Realization spread over Stefan's face and he pushed himself off the pillar, stepping closer to Damon, "Oh, I see. You don't want her scent around you because it messes with you. You like it deep down, but you don't want to." Stefan clarified with ease, knowing his brother all too well.

A smirk pulled at his lips, "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?"

Damon huffed, clenching his jaw as he looked away from Stefan's probing green eyes.

"It's not driving me anything. I just want it to stop." Damon said, calm for the first time since he got home.

Stefan nodded once and then went to rejoin the gang at the patio table. He would never get the truth out of Damon. The older Salvatore was much too stubborn. All Stefan could do was leave it alone. If Damon wanted to drive the best thing for him away, so be it.

After a moment of contemplation, Damon hesitantly walked over towards the smiling group of friends and retook his place at the table. Setting the bag with a container of chocolate ice cream inside at the center of the table, Meredith and Elena clapped excitedly and licked their lips.

Jumping up from her seat, Elena ran inside calling out behind her as she went, "I'm gonna go get some spoons!"

Damon, ignoring the giddy girls, put his elbows on the table and propped his head on top of his clasped hands, staring directly at Bonnie.

Not missing Damon's accusing stare, Bonnie averted her eyes from his and sunk down in her seat. She was sure she would hear it from him later. Wearing his jacket had been a bad idea.

A few days passed, and the weekend was upon them. Damon had left Friday morning for France. He had gone to get more of his cologne that Bonnie had accidentally broken. Bonnie was hurting and ashamed, Damon had been ignoring her ever since he had seen her in his leather jacket. In fact, he hadn't even worn it since. She knew she had really upset him, but she hadn't meant to. Damon was never supposed to have found out she had taken to sleeping in his bed while he was away. Regardless, she was sure he would've smelled her in the sheets. Either way she would've gotten caught eventually. But which way would have been worse?

Hopping in the shower that night, Bonnie turned the knob on the tile wall only to have it break off right in her hand. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the silver knob in her hand.

_Oh no! What now?!_

Covering up in her robe, Bonnie walked downstairs to find Elena or Meredith only to see Stefan sitting on the couch reading an ancient looking book.

Hearing her soft footsteps, Stefan turned around to face Bonnie with a friendly smile.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Um...not really." Bonnie answered as she held up the shower knob in her hand.

Stefan groaned as he got up and walked over to her.

"Well...I'll call and have someone come out to fix it." Stefan said, walking towards the kitchen to grab a phone book from one of the many cabinets.

"Wait! Where do I shower?!"

"Uh...go use Damon's bathroom!" Stefan called back, disappearing from Bonnie's sight the next moment.

Bonnie stood there unmoving as she debated whether or not to use Damon's shower. For starters, he was gone, but look how well that had worked out the last time. Secondly, it was _just_ his shower! If she was quick, Damon would probably never even know she had used it. Her scent would be washed from the area with, not only the water in the shower, but the steam in the bathroom. _No way_ would he find out! Unless someone told...like _Stefan!_

Bonnie bit down on her lip.

Ok, _no_...it would be fine. Damon was in another country right now not expected to return until morning & everyone else in the house was preoccupied. Elena & Meredith were using their own showers, & Stefan was calling a repairman. Yeah, this would be fine...as long as she was quick anyways.

Without another second wasted, Bonnie shot up the stairs and jumped into Damon's much nicer, much roomier, shower. She scrubbed at her hair and her skin like never before moving at a pace so fast and forceful she was sure her entire body would be red from head to toe. But whatever, she was determined to get out of this bathroom that she _knew_ was forbidden to her.

Shutting the water off, Bonnie stepped out of the large glass shower stall and onto a cushiony, padded stepping mat. Smiling slightly at the softness beneath her feet, Bonnie looked around the bathroom for her towel. She usually kept it on the counter.

Not there.

Toilet lid? No. Tub edge? _No._ Wall hooks? No! Back of door? _No!_ THE FLOOR?! NOOO!

Bonnie was frantic, her heart pounded as she double checked her surroundings. She triple checked, hoping that somehow her missing towel would appear and calm her panic. But it was no use. She had to face the truth..._she had forgotten her towel!_

She had to dry herself with _something!_ For a moment, she considered using toilet paper. No! She refused to stoop that low when there was a perfectly good set of towels hanging neatly on a towel rack next to the tub. They were black towels...no doubt the ones Damon was currently using.

Bonnie looked upon the towels with conflicted eyes. Should she do this or just find some other way? There came the toilet paper idea popping into her head again.

Ok, she could just um..._wash them!_ Yes! She would use the towels then stick them in the wash and lay a new set out without him suspecting a thing. Perfect!

Tiptoeing across the cold tile floor, Bonnie grabbed Damon's towel and began to dry herself off with it. Once she had wiped away all the wet droplets from her skin, she wrapped it around herself, holding the top edges. Going towards the foggy mirror, Bonnie froze in mid step as she heard a thump from the other side of the door that led only to Damon's room.

The sound of boots clomping towards the door had the panicking red head about in tears.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" Bonnie mouthed to herself as she looked wildly around the steamy bathroom for an idea.

There was nothing she could do now. She couldn't hide, she couldn't run. The only place to run would be into the approaching dark vampire. She could ditch the towel! No way! She would rather Damon come in and see her in his towel than _naked!_ Her heart felt like it would explode any minute at the rate it was going; he could surely hear it.

The knob twisted.

Yep, this was it. Damon was never going to speak to her again.

The door opened, revealing a furious Damon.

Bonnie gulped, no...this would be worse than she thought.

Neither of them moved an inch as they stared at one another. Bonnie clutched tighter to the towel, her panicked eyes turning to fright.

After what felt like a year of awkward silence, Bonnie spoke up.

"D-Damon, I-"

Damon held his hand up, ordering her to stop as he stepped into the overheated bathroom. Bonnie tucked her wet curls behind her ear, scared out of her mind as to what might be the outcome of this situation.

Damon inhaled deep, the breath hitching in his throat as his face scrunched in a sort of pleasuring pain. Then, he began.

"Let me put this to you in a way you'll understand..." He paused, directing a stern look at her, before continuing, "My sense of smell is a lot stronger than yours. So, everything of mine that you've had wrapped around you now carries your scent. My bed, my shirt, my jacket, and now my towel, all smell of you. So basically, every time I take a breath, all I'm breathing in is _you!_ That flowery, sweet, girly fragrance of yours is tainting too many of my belongings. I can't sleep, I can't feed, I can't even walk into my _own damn room_ without _you_ in the back of my mind! The only peacefulness I have is when I'm in the shower! The steam washes all remnants of you from me and my mind is a serene place again."

Damon looked down at Bonnie's towel clad body and pointed to it briefly.

"Then I come home to see you've got my _towel_ wrapped around you! So now I can't even escape you when I'm _bathing!"_

Bonnie jumped a little at the harsh tone of his voice. She could feel the tears about to spill over.

"Damon, I'm sorry." She apologized, her voice cracking.

Damon's stance remained cold towards her and he shook his head slightly.

"Finish whatever it is you have left to do and get out! I don't want to see you so much as _breathing_ on a single thing more of mine! In fact...I'd rather not see you at all!" Damon blurted out in an angry rush.

He hadn't fully comprehended his own words until he saw the tears running down the trembling red head's flushed cheeks.

Unlike him, Bonnie had had no trouble understanding his hurtful words. Her heart felt like it was breaking in pieces and she just couldn't fight the tears any longer. She had expected angry words from him, but _that?!_ He really didn't want to see her anymore?! The words had struck a chord in Bonnie's heart, not able to withstand such cruelty. Damon had broken the fragile girl.

With a muffled sob, Bonnie ran from the bathroom, shoving passed Damon on her way. The anger Damon had felt only moments ago faded as he watched his redbird running from him in tears.

Later that night, Damon was sitting on his bed. The knuckles on his fisted right hand pressed into his forehead just above his scrunched up eyes. For hours the only thought running through his head was the horrid sight of his little red head running from him crying. It was on replay in his mind, driving him deeper into a hole of guilt with every flash of her broken features. He had yelled at her for something he was angry at _himself_ over. Now he was feeling nothing but an immense loss slashing slowly through his undead heart.

After finally calming down & drying her tears, Bonnie managed to fold up Damon's towel and shirt nice and neat. Laying the shirt on top of the towel, Bonnie picked the items up with both hands and headed for Damon's room.

Damon's torturous state of mind stopped momentarily as he heard a soft knock at his door. Racing over to it, he twisted the knob to reveal a solemn looking Bonnie behind it.

"Here" Bonnie rasped out in a horse voice as she extended her arms out to him.

Tearing his eyes from her face, Damon understood why she had come back as he looked at his things folded perfectly in her hands.

_Great!_ As if he didn't feel bad enough already!

Slowly taking his things from her, he swiftly leaned to his right to set the things on his dresser and then straightened back to grab her by the arm before she could take off.

Damon wrapped his large fingers around her delicate wrist just in time, as she had begun to flee. Bonnie halted immediately but didn't turn back to him.

"Bonnie, please...let me explain." Damon begged.

Bonnie's brown orbs began to fill with water again as his pained voice rattled in her ears. It was so hard to resist him.

When she didn't move, Damon began to tug her gently back towards him.

"Just come sit for a few minutes and let me explain. Then, if you don't want to, you never have to look at me _ever_ again! Just..._please?"_

Blinking back her tears, Bonnie looked back and her gaze was instantly sucked to his pleading midnight eyes. Her breath became noticeably shaky as Damon pulled her just a hair closer. The seconds ticked by like hours before Bonnie finally nodded in agreement. Damon let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind her.

Damon took a seat at the bottom edge of his bed while Bonnie remained standing. She shifted back and forth on her feet, not sure whether or not it was ok for her to touch his bed again. Damon frowned slightly at her choice to stand. Had he made her that afraid?!

"You can sit down." Damon informed her.

Bonnie shook her head, not trusting her raspy voice.

Damon sighed at her reluctance. Yes, he had made her that scared.

"Alright, well, first I want to tell you that I apologize for my behavior earlier. I overreacted", pausing momentarily to try & figure out a way to explain without sounding pathetic, Damon came up blank, "The truth of the matter is...I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, Bonnie."

The nervous red head's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she silently listened to his words.

"That sweet, flowery perfume you left all over my things...it doesn't make me angry because it's girly or because it's all I smell almost all day long. It makes me mad because it...it keeps you on my mind." Damon confessed, getting up and walking over to the wall at his right.

Bonnie stood there in shock, her mouth slightly agape from the tiny gasp she had emitted.

Damon was speaking again before she could utter a word.

"But the part that makes me the angriest is...how much I like it." Damon admitted, not only to her but himself as well.

He had known the real reason for his anger all along, he just hadn't wanted to admit to it. The truth had always been there buried deep inside, kept under lock & key. Damon was ashamed to let the truth eliminate the lie he had repeated to himself on a daily basis. But now it was out in the open, lingering in the tense air between them. He had said it out loud and there was no more trying to convince himself of the lie he wished was true. Damon had heard the truth from his own mouth & he hated how, in the end, the pesky thing had won after he had tried so hard to keep it caged inside.

Bonnie was still in the process of believing Damon's confession as she began trying to form words from her mouth. The task proved difficult as she stuttered about for a second before actually managing to mutter out a word.

"What?!" She squeaked, shocked.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose as he made some kind of huffy groan.

"Please don't make me say it again."

A smile tugged at the edge of Bonnie's lips, "So...it's not that you hate me using your things?"

Damon looked down at the timid red head; a glimmer of awe brightened his dark eyes. She truly was adorable.

"No", he let out through a short bout of laughter.

Spotting his towels and his shirt on the dresser, a weird generosity filled him.

"In fact...you can keep the towels and shirt if you want." Damon offered.

Bonnie, glancing over her shoulder at his things, smiled briefly before looking down at her hands.

"Oh, that's alright. The shirt doesn't smell like you anymore anyways."

Realizing what she said, Bonnie slapped her hands over her mouth as she flushed red.

"I-I mean, that's not what I..." Bonnie rambled on, trying to fix her slip of tongue.

Her rambling was cut short, however, as a smirking Damon tugged his black v-neck over his head and handed it to her.

Bonnie's mouth hung open as she took in Damon's bare, chiseled chest. Did he really just take his own shirt off to offer to her?! Was this a cruel dream?!

"Redbird?" Damon called, throwing the shirt at her after she hadn't taken it.

Startled out of her thoughts, Bonnie caught the shirt with fumbling hands. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she brought Damon's shirt up close to her and held it tight to her chest.

"Thank you", she said softly, shyly.

Damon pointed to his bathroom, "You can go put it on if you want."

"U-Um...ok" Bonnie replied, getting up a little hesitantly. Her heart was beating out of her chest as her nerves came out to play.

Once in the bathroom, Bonnie slipped on Damon's shirt, only wearing panties underneath. The shirt only came down to the middle of her thigh and the v neck dipped much lower on her than it did Damon. Should she even walk out there like this?! Taking a deep breath to clear her nerves, Bonnie slowly stepped out from the bathroom. She kept her head down, afraid to look up to Damon's, most likely, scrutinizing eyes.

She heard him clear his throat just before he spoke.

"Well...it looks much better on you than it ever has me."

Bonnie, touched at his sweet words, looked up at Damon to see a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before. But his eyes never faltered from hers as their gazes locked.

She swallowed hard, suddenly the room felt too hot. It was almost suffocating and she fidgeted. She felt as if her heart was craving something that she couldn't satisfy. She had no knowledge of what it was. Whatever it could be was driving her _crazy!_ She felt she might _explode_ if she didn't leave soon.

"I-I guess I'll, um, leave. It's late." Bonnie stuttered as she pointed to his bedroom door.

A look of longing flashed in Damon's eyes before he had the will to suppress it. He nodded in acceptance as he watched her hastily make her way out of his room.

As soon as she was out of sight he wanted her back. Not just back...in his arms.

Right then he knew another _long_, sleepless night was ahead of him.

Two hours later, Bonnie _still _couldn't sleep. That nagging crave in her heart just wouldn't go away! But how could she fulfill the craving when she had no clue of what it was she was craving for?!

Bonnie sighed and suddenly her door creaked open. Her pulse quickened as her body seemed to register his presence before her mind could.

She heard him coming closer, but before she was able to ask a single question, he was pressed against her planting needy kisses down the side of her throat.

Bonnie's heart throbbed as if screaming at her this is what it wanted. Her entire body suddenly felt as if she had been unknowingly dying of thirst and his kisses were the little droplets of rain that had awoken her to the feeling of dehydration. That thirst for him was finally being quenched after, what felt like, a lifetime. How had she not realized before?! It was so clear now!

His mouth opened slightly to let his tongue trail over her burning flesh. Bonnie snaked her arms around his bare shoulders, holding him to her desperately. Lifting his mouth from her neck, Damon brushed his lips over hers, pausing to say what was on his mind.

"Redbird..." He began through hard breaths, "I can't keep myself away from you anymore. It's killing me." Damon whispered in her ear, his lips brushing over it as he spoke.

Bonnie's head spun at his words, and then even more so as he kissed her jaw hard.

Not needing to speak to convey her feelings, Bonnie smashed her lips to his with a smothering passion. Damon wanted to crawl in her bed with her right then and kiss her breathless over and over until the sun rose. But his bed was so much more comfortable and roomy. If they stayed in hers they would be right up against each other all night. And with that thought, Damon yanked Bonnie's covers back and slid in next to her as she scooted over, eager to have him close. Their lips never disconnected for more than a second as Damon invited himself into her bed.

Damon wrapped his arms tight around her as he pulled her into his naked, muscular chest. Bonnie could feel every inch of him against her, and finally her heart was at peace. As the seconds went by they ended up tangled around one another. One of Bonnie's legs between his while the other rested over his hip, leaving one of Damon's legs between hers. His shirt had ridden up all the way to her waist, and Damon's left hand was trailing every inch of exposed skin. His finger tips slid over her smooth leg that was so wonderfully wrapped around him. The tips of his fingers continued up over the small curve of her waist and then trailed underneath the thin fabric of his shirt as he ran his hand up her back.

Bonnie moaned, his touch drawing flames to her skin. The beautiful sound rang in Damon's ears, driving him mad.

"D-Damon we really need to-" Bonnie almost panted as she attempted to get the handsy vampire to slow down.

She was cut off as Damon slid his hands underneath her and yanked her up right with him so that she was sitting in his lap. Her nose brushed his at their close proximity. His black eyes were boring into hers through the darkness. She could feel his heavy breaths hitting her tongue through her parted lips, and she was sure hers were doing the same to him. His right hand was tangled in the back of her red curls, keeping her face from moving any further away as his left arm was tight around her back, pressing her warm body against his.

Bonnie slung her arms around his neck and pulled him in. The kissing started all over again. Their lips devoured one another's as if neither could get enough. After a few minutes, when they broke away for Bonnie to get some air, she noticed that she was straddling Damon's lap. The realization made her giddy, adding butterflies in her stomach.

An overwhelming love for the dark vampire holding her so snug against his chest filled her heart. She knew then that she could never be without him. If things were to go back to the way they were tomorrow...she wouldn't be able to handle the pain of loss. Just the thought of it made her heart ache. How she hoped that wouldn't happen. Then again...the choice would be entirely up to Damon. He could either break her heart, or keep it forever. There were no other, less extreme, options; not for her, anyway.

Bonnie shook her head, clearing it of the dreaded thoughts that loomed nearby.

Her focus was now, what was happening in _this_ moment. She didn't have the strength to let go yet.

Lacing the fingers on her left hand through his messy black hair, Bonnie made a path of kisses along his jaw. She trailed down his neck and across the top of his shoulder. Damon groaned so softly, and Bonnie could feel the throaty growl rumbling in his chest. She almost smiled at the knowledge of how much she was affecting him. It made her feel powerful over him, if only for seconds at a time.

The power vanished as Damon took control once again, laying them both back down on the bed. Then again…Bonnie also loved the power Damon had over her. Damon's toned body was fitted perfectly to hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it against hers. Bonnie was lost all over again, but it didn't scare her. She knew Damon would take care of her; she trusted him with her life…_and_ with her heart.

After countless hours of kisses and sensual caresses, Bonnie and Damon had fallen asleep in each other's embrace. It was the most comfortable sleep either of them had ever experienced.

When the warmth of the daylight gently roused the peaceful sleeping vampire, Damon smirked as his heavy lidded eyes landed on his redbird sound asleep on his chest. Her red curls were splayed out in all directions. Gently, Damon pushed some strawberry strands from her face and her plump lips softly tugged up into a sweet smile. He could've stayed there forever, memorizing every youthful detail of Bonnie's face, but he was thirsty. A blood bag was calling his name. If he stayed here much longer, with Bonnie's warm little body on top of him, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep himself from tapping into one of the veins that ran just under the porcelain skin of her neck.

Stealthily slipping out from underneath Bonnie, Damon walked out of her room and into the hallway just as Stefan was passing by. The younger Salvatore halted and stared at Damon with amused eyes. Damon was instantly annoyed.

"You wreak of a certain redhead's scent, brother" Stefan pointed out, smirking knowingly.

Damon grimaced, "I'm aware."

"I take it you had fun last night, then?" Stefan asked, raising his brows in mockery.

The older Salvatore opened his mouth to make a snappy remark, but he was cut off as Bonnie opened her bedroom door and immediately shoved herself into his arms as soon as she spotted him, snaking her arms around his waist.

"I woke up and you were gone." Bonnie stated, looking up at Damon with her large doe eyes.

Damon instantly softened and circled his arms around her slight body, "I was just getting a blood bag. I was hoping not to wake you."

"Oh" Bonnie sighed, relieved he hadn't been trying to sneak out.

Resting his chin on top of her head, Damon glared at his brother, still wearing that knowing smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the wall.

Bonnie pulled herself from Damon's arms and noticed Stefan. A light blush painted her cheeks; she felt incredibly stupid for not realizing he was there before. _And_ he had just seen her and Damon's little exchange.

"Oh…hi, Stefan" she squeaked out with a small wave of her hand as she slowly walked backwards into her bedroom.

Stefan smiled brightly at her, "Good morning, Bonnie."

With her body awake and alert once again, she couldn't stop herself from wanting Damon. She almost laughed at how silly that was…as if she hadn't gotten enough of him last night. Grabbing his hand in both of hers, she tugged gently, trying to coax him back into her room with her.

Damon looked over at her to see her brown eyes pleading with him.

"Please?" she mouthed.

That familiar white hot desire Damon always felt with her coursed through him once again. How could he resist?

He let her slowly pull him back into her room. As he turned to close the door, Stefan mocked one last time before walking away.

"Whipped" he mouthed.

Damon only glared; "You're dead" was his whispered reply before disappearing completely behind Bonnie's door.

Once they were alone again, Damon wasted no time. He hurriedly picked Bonnie up and pinned her against the wall as his lips claimed hers. Bonnie giggled as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him back just as longingly as he was kissing her.

Hell! Damon's blood thirst could wait; it was hardly relevant now anyways. A different hunger was taking over.

The End

**Hope all you guys enjoyed it! Again, sorry it took me so long. I'm working on another Bamon one-shot currently. I'm about half way done with it; it's probably one of my favorite one-shots I've done so far. Can't wait for you guys to read it! Until then…Bye!**


End file.
